


[Podfic] Your Kiss Is On My List

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: #becauseitsthecup, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Superstitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Sidney doesn’t realize it’s a new superstition when it happens; there’s no reason he would. It’s just the team on an outing before their fifth game against Ottawa, everyone loose and easy and ebullient. When they’re heading out to get some sleep, Geno gathers Sidney close, even closer than his usual, and Sidney can’t help smiling back, basically happy about everything. Geno’s an affectionate guy, and if he tends to get a little extra affectionate with Sidney, well, Sidney never minds.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorvayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorvayne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your Kiss Is On My List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570946) by [o_contrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_contrary/pseuds/o_contrary). 



> Recorded as a Party Favor for vorvayne for #ITPE2016!
> 
> Thanks to o_contrary for having blanket permission!! :D

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.

| 

## Your Kiss Is On My LIst

  


**Author:** o_contrary  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Hockey RPF  
  
**Pairing:** Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin  
  
**Rating:** Not Rated  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Sidney doesn’t realize it’s a new superstition when it happens; there’s no reason he would. It’s just the team on an outing before their fifth game against Ottawa, everyone loose and easy and ebullient. When they’re heading out to get some sleep, Geno gathers Sidney close, even closer than his usual, and Sidney can’t help smiling back, basically happy about everything. Geno’s an affectionate guy, and if he tends to get a little extra affectionate with Sidney, well, Sidney never minds.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Your%20Kiss%20Is%20On%20My%20List.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1570946) | **Wordcount:** 1982  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Your%20Kiss%20Is%20On%20My%20List.mp3) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 12:48  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Your%20Kiss%20Is%20On%20My%20List.m4b) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 12:48  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
